The present disclosure relates to a medical signal processing device.
Medical observation systems in the medical field are configured to capture an image of the inside of a subject such as a human (inside of a living body) to observe the inside of this living body (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-61032 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-26134).
Medical observation systems disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-61032 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-26134 (“electronic endoscope systems” in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-61032 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-26134) each include a medical observation device (“electronic endoscope” in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-61032 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-26134) configured to capture an image of the inside of a living body and output an image signal, a control device (“video processor” in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-61032 and “processor” in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-26134) configured to receive the image signal from the medical observation device and process the image signal to generate a display image signal, and a signal transmission path (“wireless connector” in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-61032 and “signal line” in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-26134) through which the image signal from the medical observation device is transmitted to the control device.